wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: All Winners
Fang: Earl, Ethan, JT, Natalie, Parvati, Richard, BRob, Sandra, Tina Kota: Amber, Aras, Bob, Danni, Denise, Jenna, Kim, Tom, Yul ---------- Episode One: "Let's Blindside Everybody" Tina and Bob surprise everyone by winning the opening challenge. They will both be safe at their first tribal councils. Everyone is surprised because they are the oldest people in the season. Fang wins immunity, and Kota is sent to Tribal Council. Kim decides to create an all females alliance to pick off the men. They decide to start by voting out Yul, but Kim notices Denise talking to the other men and attempting to flip. Denise pulls Kim aside with Bob, and Bob brings up voting out Aras. Denise agrees to it, and Kim says she will consider. Kim alerts Aras and tells him about Bob and Denise betraying him. He warns the other men. At Tribal Council, Denise reveals she has always enjoyed blindsides and will enjoy the one at tribal council that is coming up. Jeff reveals the first two votes as Aras; but in the end, Denise is voted out by Kim's all female alliance and the other males except for Bob. ---------- Episode Two: "Traitors" The episode opens with Bob regretting the decision to ever work with Denise. He pleas to Aras to see if he could reconsider voting him out. Tina and Parvati talk off in the ocean and consider aligning to get rid of Richard. Tina thinks it is disgusting and vile for someone to walk around naked like he does, and she is tired of him sleeping next to her in the nude. JT wades in and agrees with everything they are saying. At immunity, Fang wins and decides to send Yul to Exile Island from the losing tribe. He visits and fails to find the idol. Before tribal council, Kim meets with her female alliance, and they decide that voting out Bob would be a foolish mistake. Voting out Tom would be a better option all because of how seductive he can be. understands what she's saying Aras, Tom, and Yul gather together and agree to vote out Bob for flipping. Jenna enters from the bushes and lays out to tan, and Aras asks her about flipping the odds from her female alliance. She says that it would blindside Kim, and Bob would be out and unable to slow the tribe down due to his age. At tribal council, Bob is voted out 4-3-1, with three votes on Tom, and Bob's sole vote on Kim. ---------- Episode Three: "He Stinks and I Don't Want To Be Around His Slime" The episode opens to pouring rain on the Kota tribe. Kim tells Jenna that she does not appreciate what happened at tribal council, and without thinking, Jenna tells Kim that what she did was purely strategic. She exclaims that Kim was speaking gibberish and had stupid reasons to vote people out. She went with the people that actually made sense. At the reward challenge, Kota finally wins, and win corn and beans. JT is sent to exile, but he does not find the idol. Kota brings back the excitement and wins immunity for the first time, saving Jenna. Tina and Parvati meet with JT and agree to voting out Rich. The issue, however, is that Ethan has gathered Earl, Boston Rob, Rich, and Natalie together in an attempt to form an alliance. They state that voting out JT would be great because he had played a perfect game before, and is too friendly for his liking. Sandra speaks with Natalie about voting out Parvati. She, for some reason, agrees. At tribal council, JT is voted out 4-3-2, with Rich getting 3 votes and Parvati receiving 2. ---------- Episode Four: "Leave Her Out Of It" The episode opens with both tribes meeting Jeff at the challenge site. He tells them that, before they get to the challenge, they will be swapping tribes. Because of the uneven number, Sandra is not chosen and is sent to exile island, where she does not find the idol. Fang becomes a tribe of Aras, Danni, Earl, Jenna, Parvati, Rob, and Tom. Kota becomes a tribe of Amber, Ethan, Kim, Natalie, Rich, Tina, and Yul. During the challenge, Fang steps up their mental ability and wins the puzzle challenge. On the new Kota tribe, Tina is brought into a meeting with Kim, Amber, and Natalie. She asks to join an alliance with them. Tina urges them to vote out Rich for being disgusting, but Kim pushes for Yul to be eliminated instead. Before they leave for tribal council, Ethan pulls Tina aside and tells her that Kim is a snake. He reveals he has a secret alliance with Yul, and if Tina works with them, they will get rid of Kim. She explains that she wants Rich out before attempting voting out Kim. The three reluctantly agree to vote out Rich. Natalie and Kim decide to vote out Yul, while Amber meets with Rich and coaxes him into flipping on the men to get rid of Kim. He agrees. At tribal council, Rich is voted out 3-2-2, with Yul getting 2 votes, and Kim getting 2 votes. ---------- Episode Five: "The Rudest Woman" The episode opens with mass hysteria on the Kota tribe. Kim accuses Amber of flipping, and Amber explains that she didn't. Sandra has become the swing vote after rejoining the game. Fang wins reward and sends Natalie out to exile, and surprisingly, she locates the idol. Parvati meets with Boston Rob and Aras, and they make a final three pact to get rid of Earl. His heart does not seem to be in the game, and it's slowing them down. Fang still wins immunity, sending Kota back to tribal. Kim gathers everyone up and explains that Amber is a snake. Tina and Ethan rebel against her ideas and vote together to get rid of Sandra. At tribal council, Kim wins and votes out Amber 5-2. ---------- Episode Six: "Nothing Is Like it Seems" Kota finally manages to win the reward, and it sends Fang to scramble. Parvati thinks Earl is slowing them down more, and is going to vote him out if they lose. Aras is sent to exile, but it has already been cleared of an idol. Earl steps up his game, and he wins immunity for Fang. Kim calls out Tina and Ethan on fleeing from the group alliance. Sandra agrees that Tina and Ethan are being shady, and votes with Kim's dominating alliance. At tribal council, the vote ties between Tina and Kim. Ethan and Yul are firm in their position about saving Tina, and Natalie and Sandra won't budge. The vote deadlocks, and Natalie, Sandra, Yul, and Ethan draw rocks. Kim smirks. Ethan draws the rock and leaves the game. ---------- Episode Seven: "Snake on a Stick" Tina and Yul sit alone in the woods, thinking about what to do next. Fang wins reward, and Yul is sent to exile. Both tribes are revealed to go to tribal council. In an intense puzzle match, Jenna pulls through and wins immunity. She gives a second immunity to Natalie. Kota goes to tribal council first. After Jeff asks Sandra if she would be willing to blindside someone for once, she states she would definitely be willing to flip on someone. This alarms Kim. She and Natalie vote out Sandra, and Tina and Yul vote out Kim. Sandra voted out Yul, like Kim had instructed her to do the night prior. Natalie, Tina, and Yul go into a revote. After considering his position, Yul decides that Sandra flipping with Kim would mean devastation. Sandra is voted out 2-1 on the revote, and Tina is left shocked. Fang comes in for their first tribal council after the swap. Parvati pushes to vote out Earl for not being in the game, but Earl's surprise opposing alliance thinks otherwise. Earl encourages Danni to target Aras, and Boston Rob/Tom follow suit. Aras is voted out 5-2, with Earl receiving two votes. Before the episode ends, Fang and Kota meet at midnight in the pouring rain. Jeff reveals new buffs, and tells them it's time for yet another tribe swap. The new Fang now consists of Danni, Jenna, Natalie, Parvati, and Tom. The new Kota now consists of Earl, Kim, Rob, Tina, and Yul. Tina is not relieved to still be with Kim. ---------- Episode Eight: "Another Swap" Still with the power of Parvati and the others, Fang wins immunity. Kim gathers Earl and Boston Rob together and explains that Tina and Yul are snakes. They agree to work with her. Tina and Yul vote out Kim, and Kim, Rob, and Earl vote out Tina. She is out 3-2. ---------- Episode Nine: "Finally, The Merge!" Fang and Kota finally merge. In the challenge, Parvati wins immunity. Parvati encourages the others that Earl is doing nothing productive. It works, because he is voted out unanimously. The episode does not end yet; Danni wins immunity in a second challenge. At tribal council, Kim explains to Danni, Boston Rob, Tom, and Yul that, if they form a new alliance, they can get rid of the true threat; Natalie. She explains that Natalie has flipped the entire game, and Yul agrees to working with her, since he has no other options. At tribal council, Natalie stands and plays her idol. Kim is completely surprised, and the five votes against her did not count. With three votes left, Parvati herself is blindsided by Earl's former companions. ---------- Episode Ten: "I'll Only Return if it's All Winners 2" In another puzzle challenge, Jenna wins immunity. Boston Rob explains to Tom and Yul that Kim can't be trusted. Yul explains that he had been trying to warn everyone about her all along, but nobody listened. Natalie overhears the conversation, and alerts Kim. Kim thanks Natalie and apologizes for the night prior. Kim coaxes Natalie and Jenna into voting out Danni for the irony. Kim has decided she no longer cares about strategy; only messing with people's minds. Danni is voted out, and the boys sigh in agony. ---------- Episode Eleven: "Males vs Females" The episode opens with Kim crying. She expresses disgust with the people who betrayed her, and decides to attempt a larger blindside. Tom wins immunity, and ensures his male alliance will survive to the end. Jenna tells the men that the time to blindside Kim is now. At tribal council, Kim pleas that the girls stick together, or the men will pick them off one by one. Kim, however, is shocked and blindsided by being voted out unanimously 5-1, with the 1 vote being on Jenna. ---------- Episode Twelve: "Finally, We're Free!" Jenna wins immunity in the next challenge. She and Natalie stick together, and coax Tom into forming a blindside against Yul. He is voted out at tribal council 3-2, as Yul and Boston Rob voted out Natalie. Shortly after, Tom wins the immunity challenge given to them. Jenna and Natalie vote out Boston Rob, and Tom and Boston Rob vote out Jenna. They compete in firemaking, and Jenna surprisingly beats Boston Rob. The final three of Jenna, Natalie, and Tom meet up with the jury. Jenna is applauded on her blindside of Kim. At the finale, Jenna wins 5 - 1 - 1.